


Bend & Paw

by Lirisa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene between Nathanaël and Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend & Paw

There is a soft whimpering cry at the bottom of the throne. “Please”, the voice cries. He quivers at the touch of his master’s hand. Gently, he traces his black leather-gloved hand over the boy’s chin. He coos leaning into his master’s hand. The smooth feeling of his master’s leather was enough to beckon the pet closer. Leaning forward with a bashful moan ,his legs were pulled forward by his craving alone; he needed his master.

The master looked down moving his hand, through his long rose-colored hair, and muttered in the boy’s ear with an authoritative yet whispered tone, as if it was a secret only the master and he could know:

“Good boy.”

His blue-green eyes craved his Master’s green eyes losing that pristine for even a moment was tensing, and as master slowly leaned in to say those words of praise, his lips shook and bit his bottom lip at that sound as if he needed to administer a punishment for lusting over master’s voice. If not his lips,his naked erection.

“Command me!” He urged with his lips unable to contain a breath of hot air filled with passion and need carrying his master. He leaned forward and licked the leather of his master’s chest. His tongue traced down before he was grabbed by his neck and pushed him off with a trail of saliva going down his leather. Looking up once to see master sprawled over the throne, and then frowning.

“Perhaps, I spoke top early. Master didn’t give permission”, he chastised the boy in his firm grasp and squeezed the throbbing erection eager for its master. The boy curled his toes in anticipation for a command to take his master’s throbbing member. He watched patiently as he saw his master’s crotch begin to rise, as he would mutter cries of pleasure from master’s grip.

His command was strong and direct: “Lick your master’s paws, pet!” His tongue immediately followed the order, as if his own body part. He licked the boy’s boots, running his tongue over the leather desperately as he squirmed under his master’s touch, kissing the toe of the boot.

He moaned and cooed. "Master, please let me ... cum. It’s too much!” The restrained boy said desperately in need of release thrusting his hips as best he could trying to accentuate the motions.

The motions became quicker. His head jolted back in feelings of ecstasy. He cried in a sudden exclamation of pleasure. “Master!” His orgasm washed over the leather-clad hand. His body slumped forward, as the other was unable to hold himself up. He fell on the blond, as the boy massaged the remaining amount of semen out of his sensitive head.

“Oh my, dear, our pet is quite troublesome, M. Noir.Not getting permission to cum.Tsk! tsk!” She said sitting under the black, leather-clad boy in her red and black dotted leather, she played with his blonde hair, stroking it gently as she rested her hand on his crotch which was sporting a growing erection.

Taking his hand to his mouth and licking the semen running down his hand, "Perhaps, we should punish our little Nathanaël, Mme. Ladybug?” Licking the black leather hand once, she nodded.

“Would you like that, Nathanaël?” The girl asked lifting his head up by his long red hair.

“Yes, Master! Yes, Mistress! I want and need to be punished!” He cried whimpering in pleasure and need.


End file.
